


Girls Weekend

by Cleobitchra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleobitchra/pseuds/Cleobitchra





	Girls Weekend

“I thought you said it would just be a girls’ weekend,” I said when Ginny put down her phone. After a messy breakup, I wasn’t in the mood to deal with any member of the male species.  
“I know, but I didn’t think Rowle would be in town.” She looked at me, then took a sip of her vodka and cranberry. We were house sitting her aunt’s beach condo and already put a major dent in her liquor. I wasn’t completely sure how she planned to hide that, but she didn’t seem to be too concerned. “What do you want me to do? Tell him he can’t come over? That’ll go well. I’m sorry.”  
“I’m sorry I’m in such a crabby mood.”  
“They’ll just be here for a little while, then they’re going out on the town.”  
“Who’s they?” While I debated serious thoughts about never dating again, Rowle did have some attractive friends - older, more mature guys. Maybe I could hold off on the dating vow of silence.  
“I’m not sure. He just said ‘we’ while we were on the phone. He didn’t mention who that included.”  
I hoped it included Malfoy. Malfoy while he wasn’t the college quarterback, he looked like he could’ve been with a well-built body and guy next door naturally good looks. “How soon are they going to be here?”  
“He didn’t say.”  
“Damn you,” I said with a smile as the funk surrounding me started to lighten up.  
I ran to my bedroom for the weekend and dug through my bag. We spent most of the day on the beach, and after a cooling shower I put on a pair of old soccer shorts and a raggedy tank top. Not exactly the kind of clothes I considered part of my dress to impress collection. I didn’t pack much, I made the mistake of packing more bikinis than actual clothes. I found a nicer tank top, a pair of jean shorts and clean underwear. Just in case.  
I raced through my hair, makeup and just as I pulled on the shorts the doorbell rang.  
As Ginny opened the door, I peeked out of my room. Rowle came in with a case of beer and a kiss for Ginny. Malfoy appeared next, and I stepped into the hallway with a smile. He looked like exactly what I needed to get over my controlling, yet cheating ex-boyfriend. Then two more guys came in, both new to me. It made me start wondering exactly who my doctor prescribed for me.  
Rowle introduced them as Zabini and Nott. Zabini looked like the bad boy that my mom would hate, complete with the tattoos and jet black hair. Nott seemed more like a guy I could see myself dating. I narrowed my choices down to Malfoy and Zabini.  
The original plan had them just sticking around for a few drinks before heading downtown to one of the bars. At first I didn’t really like that plan, however, after a few drinks with them, I changed my mind. They quickly reminded me why I was currently pissed off at the male members of my species. They hit on me and stared at my tits to the point it became uncomfortable. I’ll admit at; first I liked the attention. It felt good to be reminded they were other men out there, but it quickly became more than I wanted to deal with that weekend. I was glad Ginny was out on the balcony with me and that they would be leaving soon.  
“I’ll be right back. Do you want anything?” Ginny said as she slid open the sliding glass door.  
“Another drink?” I had been pacing myself, but they made me want to drink more.  
“You got it.”  
I thought she would be back after a few minutes. How long could a stop in the bathroom and a refill in the kitchen take? I didn’t have a watch on, but it seemed like way longer than it should’ve taken. After Zabini undressed me with his eyes for the third time in a minute, I decided to take matters into my own hands as far as my drink.  
As I opened the sliding glass door that I realized Rowle had also gone missing from the balcony. I feared the worse and my fears were confirmed when I spotted Ginny’s white bedroom door closed.  
I didn’t know what to do besides getting another drink. I didn’t exactly want to go back out on the porch with them, but the condo didn’t leave anywhere else to hide. Before I could make a decision the three of them joined me in the kitchen.  
They involved me in the conversation about beaches, but I barely took part in the discussion other than to nod my head yes. My brain told me they were all unattractive, but I knew they all wanted me and I would be lying if I said I didn’t want each of them physically.  
I felt my body temperature rising, and I couldn’t be quite sure if it were because of the three hot men in front of me or the air conditioning couldn’t keep up. I pictured being in bed with Malfoy. Sex with him would be a satisfying workout. Zabini would want to do something kinky, pushing me beyond what I felt comfortable with doing. Nott would go out of his way to make sure that he satisfied me before he came.  
All three of them had selling points, but I couldn’t exactly just grab one of them by the arm and drag him into the bedroom. Okay maybe I could, but it would be pretty awkward for the other two.  
My next thought I wish I could blame on the alcohol, however, I barely had a warm buzz. I imagined myself on my bed with the three of them spread out around me - all of them naked and all of them rock hard and ready for me. The thought left my cotton panties damp.  
As they talked about sports, I completely stopped listening. What would it really be like to have all three of them? Would I enjoy it or would they just use me? Thinking of them using me made me squirm against the counter. I took a long sip of my rose colored mixed drink and hoped none of them noticed my excitement.  
How would I do? Would I just tell them I was horny and wanted to get fucked? The excitement in my body grew, and my heart started to pound. How would they react? What if I just invited them to follow me into the bedroom? Or I could just drop to my knees right there on the kitchen tile.  
I probably could’ve dropped to my knees, Ginny had completely abandoned me. Next time the two of us were alone, I planned to mention a few things to her. However, I didn’t know how long they would be. They hadn’t seen each other for a few weeks and probably had to make up for lost time. Part of the reason that I didn’t want Rowle to come over was because of their relationship. They were a happy couple that couldn’t get enough of each other. Ginny and I were just eighteen, but I could already see the two of them getting married.  
I didn’t have a problem finding guys to date, but after a month or two things always seemed to get boring, or I found reasons to end the relationship. I wasn’t exactly ready to settle down, but I knew there had to be more than just one night stands and flings. However as all three of them stood around me, I didn’t want a relationship. I wanted to get fucked and not just by one of them.  
What would Ginny say if she came out and saw me bent over the couch and them lining up to fuck me? What would she say the next morning if she came out and discovered all of us missing and my bedroom door closed? I told her everything. She knew about my flings. She knew about my one night stands. However, she didn’t know about this fantasy.  
I could feel the blood flooding through my veins. The room felt one thousand degrees. My panties clung to my wetness. All three of them looked at me. It could either stay as a fantasy, or it could become a reality.  
I took a long sip of my drink, still barely buzzed. I took a deep breath. I leaned back against the counter and pushed out my chest. “Guys I’m so fucking horny.”  
The conversation stopped mid-sentence. All three of them turned to look at me, and their mouths dropped.  
“What do you want to do about it?” Zabini quickly recovered from the surprise and returned to his cocky self.  
“I want to get fucked.” I couldn’t believe the words came out of my mouth.  
“I’d be glad to help you with that.” He stepped forward towards me.  
I put my hand out to stop him. “By all three of you.” I’ve said some slutty things, but nothing would ever top that.  
The three of them looked at each other, then me. It didn’t feel real. I walked between Zabini and Malfoy towards my bedroom. I remember my bare feet touching the tile, then the carpet as I moved into my room, but it felt like walking through clouds.  
They followed me into my room, Malfoy the last to enter. I looked at him, and he shut the door. For some reason, I remember the decorations on the walls, all beach and nautical like seashells and a compass that looked like it belong on an old boat. I don’t remember thinking anything for a few moments. Time stood still, and they looked at me like hunters about to attack their prey. I felt like a piece of meat, and I grinned.  
They stepped forward, and I stepped back. I fell on the bed. This was the bed where it would happen. Where my fantasy would become real.  
It started with hands. I felt a pair of hands on the buttons of my shorts. I felt another pair of hands grope me through my tank top. I looked up and saw Zabini between my legs and Nott’s hands pulling up my tank top to reveal my orange bra. I wished I had thought to put on a matching bra and panties, but I don’t think any of that mattered to them. All three of them looked down at me, their eyes filled with lust. A large bulge already formed in Zabini’s jeans.  
My shorts came off, and my purple underwear followed. A new pair of hands joined in. I watched Malfoy put his hand between my legs, I felt his fingers brush across my lips, and I let out a moan. I told myself to be quiet, I didn’t want Ginny to hear, but I knew that one way or another she would find out about this. He slid a finger into me and rubbed his thumb across my sensitive clit. My soft moan became loud. I bit my tongue as a last-ditch effort.  
A few moments later my tits were out of the cups of my bra. They hadn’t even bothered to take off my tank top or bra all of the way. Nott’s mouth found my nipple, and I let out a cry as he bit it. His hands weren’t gentle, and now his mouth definitely wasn’t either. I usually hated, actually I hated when guys went straight for my tits, but this time it turned me on.  
When Nott released my nipple from my mouth, he sat up, and I saw Zabini again. He stood between my legs with his jeans and boxers around his thighs. He aimed his rock hard cock at me.  
I realized then that I hadn’t brought any condoms. After the breakup, I didn’t think I would be needing them for a while, so I didn’t pack them. I used the pill, and unprotected sex wasn’t new to me, but this was three guys I barely knew. I know that should’ve freaked me out, but it just turned me on more. I wanted to feel them inside of me without anything separating us. I wanted them to cum inside of me.  
I opened my legs and watched as Zabini stepped forward. Time slowed down again. I felt his cock against me, and it felt like I could feel every cell of him against me. It made my whole body twist with excitement. He pushed into me and time returned to normal.  
My wetness allowed him to push into me easily. He filled me, and it was becoming real. No turning back now.  
He grabbed my hips, and I wrapped my hands in the comforter as he began to thrust into me. I bit my lip, but I couldn’t suppress the moans for long.  
He fucked me for a minute or two, but before he came anywhere close to a climax, he stepped back. Before I knew what was happening next, I felt another cock enter me. I looked up and saw Malfoy. Him alone would be a fantasy come true. Him with two other guys, this would be something that I would never forget. I’ll admit there may have been one night where I had sex with my boyfriend at the time and sneaked out later that night to meet up with another guy. I always thought of that as one of the sluttiest things that I had ever done, but it didn’t compare.  
His thrusts harder and both of us started to breathe harder. Better than the workout I had imagined. He filled me with pleasure.  
Right as I started to enjoy it thoroughly, he stepped back. I saw Nott coming up next. All three of them must have been talking, but I don’t remember any sound other than the hum of the air conditioner, the squeaking of the metal frame and my moans.  
Zabini and Malfoy left me nothing to complain about in the size department, but Nott stood erect noticeably larger. He pushed into me, and I could feel him stretching me to accommodate him. I increased my grip on the comforter as he started to thrust into me.  
It was no longer a fantasy now. It was nowhere near over, but three men had fucked me basically at the same time. I had been gangbanged. I wasn’t the run of the mill slut anymore.  
I wanted more. When Malfoy pulled out, I flipped over and put myself on to my hands and knees. I didn’t need to say anything else. Someone took me from behind, I didn’t know who at first until I looked back and saw Zabini. Nott came around to my front. He knelt on his knees and put his cock in line with my mouth.  
I licked his swollen head, tasting a hint of his salty precum. I opened my mouth and took him between my lips. I took him into my mouth as another man fucked me. It didn’t seem real. I felt one pair of hands on my waist another on my head. More than me sucking his cock, he fucked my mouth. He used my mouth like my pussy. They used me of their pleasure, and I loved it.  
At some point, the pleasure of a cock inside of me, the feeling of a cock sliding between my lips and a pair of hands fondling me and I lost it. The pleasure overwhelmed my body. I closed my eyes, and the climax erupted inside of me with a massive force that I had never felt before. I didn’t know who I had in my mouth. I didn’t know who was fucking me. Just feeling it sent me into a whole new world of pleasure.  
My own orgasm was joined by another. I felt two hard, almost out of control thrusts and at the last second, he pulled out of me. I heard a grunt and knew it was Malfoy behind me. Seconds later I felt the cum splatter on to my back. The hot, thick cum hit me so hard that it almost made me jump. He covered my backside with his cum from near my shoulders to my ass.  
Zabini grabbed my head and shoved his cock into my throat. He exploded into my throat, and somehow I didn’t gag once as his salty, cum flooded my mouth. When he pulled back, I swallowed it all.  
I wasn’t done. I wanted Nott. I wanted his huge cock to fill me with his cum. I flipped over, and the other two already started to put their clothes back on. Nott, however, was naked from the waist down, his massive cock still ready for me.  
He pushed me into the middle of the bed and joined me on it. He climbed on top of me and took me one more time. He didn’t start off slow this time. He slammed his cock into me with everything he had. I moaned, I cried out as the pleasure filled me. He fucked me like his slut.  
I ended up on top of him and rode him like it might be the last cock I ever got. I didn’t just sit there. My whole body bounced up and down on his cock. I did everything I could, moving my body every way I could until he finally gave me what he wanted.  
As a more powerful orgasm filled me, as my body started to go stiff and I arched my back, he thrust up. He unleashed his torrent of cum into me as my body shook from my own orgasm.  
He rolled me off of him after he was done. I wasn’t his girlfriend. I was some slut that he and his buddies had just fucked. They left me there, my whole body sore and exhausted, drenched with sweat and cum still clinging to me. I could still feel his cock throbbing inside of me when I heard the front door open, then close. I could still taste the cum in my mouth. They fucked me. They used me. And I loved it. I felt alive.  
A few minutes later I heard a soft knock on my door. “Hermione?” Ginny asked.  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I come in?”  
“Come in.” I was already in my bathrobe, starting to clean up the room.  
“Are you okay?” Her face gave a look of concern.  
“Yeah.” I couldn’t hide my grin, I felt like I was glowing.  
“What happened?”  
“Do I really need to tell you?”  
“And you’re okay with it?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You’re such a slut.”  
We both giggled.  
“I can’t disagree with that.”  
“I never thought you would do something like that. How was it?”  
“Words can’t even describe it.” I gave her the box score summary, her mouth dropped as I told her how one guy took me from behind and another filled my mouth, yet I think I saw some part of her that wanted to do it for herself.


End file.
